Positively Mad
by Mss Go
Summary: Alice loves the Hatter. The Hatter loves Alice. A oneshot about Hatter and Alice. R&R!


**Hello there loverlies! I decided to write a story about Alice and Hatter. I am currently sitting in my second period class watching it rain. But! Please review I do love to get reviews!!! Don't charge to harshly though because this is my first Alice In Wonderland fiction and the characters are hard to actually catch. I don't own any of the characters other then the slight mention of a Mr. Richmond. Everyone else belongs to Disney and Tim Burton. All the characters look like they did in Tim Burton's film! R&R! Enjoy~**

Alice looked out over the sea. The voyage home was taking much longer then the trip there; especially after she realized why she had turned down Marcus Richmond. He was a business associate and was rather dashing, but his brown hair contrasted to the color she wanted to see. He, also, failed at understanding her logic. She headed down to her room, closing her eyes, she divulged herself in her memories. She opened her eyes to see The White Queen, Bayard, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and the March Hare all sitting around the table enjoying tea. At the head of the table the Hatter sat sipping tea out of a cup with no bottom. She smiled from ear to ear as she hurried to join her friends, her family, at the table. Every step she took it seemed as though the table was father away. She ran faster, reaching out for the table.

"Hatter!" she screamed lunging for the table. She hit the floor with a thud. Alice sat up and looked around the small cabin. It was all just another dream.

"Alice! We have reached shore," called Lord Ascot.

"I'll be a top in just one moment," Alice called.

"Hurry along dear, we have tea in my garden in less then an hour," he replied. She heard his footsteps retreat and she sighed. Why had she left? They offered her to stay, no, he offered her to stay. What had it meant? She tucked her thoughts and curiosities away and grabbed her things.

"Did you enjoy China, love?" Her mother asked in the carriage on the way to Lord Ascot's estate.

"Actually, I found it all quite refreshing, the culture differs so from ours," Alice replied animatedly. She and Lord Ascot retold their adventures from the country until the carriage halted at the entrance to the Ascot Manor. Alice climbed out excitedly. She took a deep breath and ran towards the garden.

"Alice!! Where are you going?" yelled her mother. Alice ignored the calls and started shedding her shawl. She pulled off her long dress to reveal and light blue strapless dress underneath. She had designed it herself. She kicked off her white, tightly laced boots and ran barefoot towards the tree. She followed the pieces of ribbon tied to trees. She marked them on her way home, for fear she would forget the way. She ran until she saw the large rabbit hole at the base of the tree. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the darkness. She fell, faster and faster until she hit what she presumed to be a very large bed. She finally hit the floor with a thud. She knew what to do. She drank the potion and grabbed the key. She saw the cake on the floor and grabbed as much as she could carry. She unlocked the door and smiled as the sun hit her. Wonderland was so much more beautiful then before, if it was even possible. The sun was shining and all the plants were a happier color. She ate a crumb of the cake and grew to her normal height.

"I guess I won't need more," she slipped the cake back into the doorway. She skipped merrily down the worn path.

"Hello," whispered a voice from a tree branch.

"Chessur," she smiled.

"Yes, and you are?" asked the materializing, smirking cat.

"Alice," she replied.

"The Alice?" he questioned intently.

"Yes, where is Mallymkun and Hatter?"

"I will lead you to the Hatter, but no further, I must not be bothered as a tour guide," he said quietly as he began to disappear. She followed his smoke that he used to lead her. She came into a clearing where a small run down shack stood. There was a large, disheveled tea table out front.

"Sugar, Mallymkun?" asked the Hatter. The dormouse laughed hysterically.

"Yes!" she squealed. The Hatter threw multiple cubes her way, breaking a pot.

"You're late!" yelled the March Hare as he launched a cup at Chessur. Hatter looked up and his eyes met Alice's. She frowned when she saw that his nails and eyes were a deep, mourning blue.

"Alice, my dear, is that you!?" the Hatter asked as he stood on top of the table. "Why were afraid you were never going to return and that in itself is a bit maddening not that I am not already mad enough but…"

"Hatter!" Alice laughed.

"Yes, sorry," he replied. His eyes had returned to their bright green color. "You remember me, then?" He eyes glinted with hope.

"Yes, I remember you all!" Alice smiled. She took a seat at the table.

"It is very rude indeed to seat yourself at a tea you were not invited to," Hatter commented as he took his seat.

"I apologize, but I am rather weary, and I now have news to announce," Alice grabbed a spoon and a tea cup. She stood on the table and broke glass with the spoon as if toasting. Everyone laughed madly. Alice felt giddy, like a little girl with a piece of chocolate. "I have come back to Wonderland to tell you all that I am staying permanently! I sailed across the ocean and saw many strange things, but all I could think about was here!" Mallymkun and March Hare cheered violently and threw tea cups around the table. Hatter sat quietly at the head of the table. His face was turned into a shocked but happy smile. Alice stepped down from the table and skipped over to him.

"Alice, are you really staying?" Hatter asked looking up at Alice from his seat.

"Yes, Hatter, I am," she smiled lightly, 'I realized I couldn't live without Wonderland and you." She mumbled "you" and looked bashfully at the ground. Hatter smiled widely and stood up. He led Alice away from the chaos of the tea table.

"Alice, what exactly do you mean by you can't live without me?" Hatter asked.

"Well, Hatter, I love you, I felt like part of me was missing without you," she looked into his unusually bright green eyes. This Mad Hatter was the one she loved. When she was younger she had dreamed of princes and wonderful men who would sweep her away. Never had she dreamed of falling for an estranged, colorful hatter from a different world. When she took in his appearance, dressed in his usual attire, she knew she found him attractive and his mannerism and accents alluring. She did love him.

"Alice," he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in dangerously close to her face, "that is a positively mad thing to say, considering that I love you too." He kissed her lightly. He took her hand and led her to the tea party. Chessur was sitting in Hatter's spot but quickly vanished when he saw him coming. Alice took her spot to the right of Hatter and he held her hand lightly under the table. She smiled and felt warm all over as the feeling of belonging set in. This is where she was supposed to be. With all these mad people, because after all the best people in this world are just that. Mad.

**So how bad? R&R please!!! **

**Love~ Mss Go!**


End file.
